


Journey to Shimada Castle

by gnomeicecream, KRMalana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant/Submissive, Dubious Consent, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Kidnapping, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Other, Overwatch Halloween, Potential non-con, Puppy Play, Shimadacest, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Transformation, dragon!Shuichi, genderfluid/intersex character, halloween fic, implied past vampire! Morrison/Reyes, mild bondage, monster au, monster fucking, monster hunter!McCree, oni!genji, oni!hanzo, threesome + spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/pseuds/KRMalana
Summary: Monster hunter McCree has been hired by the terrified people of Hanamura to stop the strange disappearances, connected perhaps with the abandoned old Shimada Castle on the hill.He really should have been more prepared about what could have been waiting for him inside.(aka a really late Overwatch Halloween / monster AU fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween fic for Overwatch that, uh, got finished late because of real life happenings.
> 
> Shuichi is an original character created by KRMalana. While genderfluid in more "canon" writings, they come across as intersex here.
> 
> Warnings: dashes of Shimadacest, dub con/non con via "drug" via dragon milk

The village hadn't been different than the usual fare. Small. Private. Usually able to handle its own situations until something like this came along. Of course, they also usually had some idea of what he was up against; none of them had anything more than people were being lured into the ancient castle on the hill, and never returning. The fact that the victims were almost exclusively young, handsome men.

Jesse McCree, monster hunter extraordinaire, was no stranger to dangerous situations. He’s been doing this job solo for years, ever sense that unfortunate business with a vampire claimed his previous partner. This doesn’t sound too different. But before staking out the trouble (ha, he laughed to himself) he’d need to do a little reconnaissance to familiarize himself with the lay of the land. So, half payment up front in his pocket, lantern in hand, and crossbow at the ready, he took the old dirt road down to the Shimada castle.

“The villagers again?” A woman standing under a stone gate watches him come up the road. She’s wearing a worker’s kimono under an apron embroidered with flowers and carrying a basket. He hasn’t seen anyone since losing sight of the village.

"Well hello there, little lady. Don't you know it’s supposed to be dangerous around here?" McCree tips his hat as he looks around. This looks to be the edge of the property, with a tidy little garden and path leading further up the hill. “You ain’t heard about the disappearances? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark."

"I have, although I don't know if there's any merit to those rumors." She shrugs, a soft little smile playing at her face. He can see she has blue eyes in light of the setting sun peaking through the clouds. An unusual color around here, but not unheard of. "The villagers are a little jumpy. Half the time they've tried to come close after 'sighting the creature', only to discover it is me tending the grounds. Although..." She hesitates for a moment, glancing at the sky then up the trail. "I have been distracted in harvesting so it's later than when I normally walk home..."

“It would be my pleasure to walk you the rest of the way, ma’am.” Jesse offers a smile and his arm. “Hopefully we can get you inside before this rain hits.”

She picks up the work basket with one hand, filled with fresh blossoms thick with long spindle-like petals. "Spider chrysanthemums, trimming the plants encourages new and prolonged growth." she says as she takes his arm. Her hand is nearly as fine and delicate as the flowers. " Even if the rain doesn't catch us, you must come in for some warm tea."

“So you live in the castle? Would think that someone woulda mentioned that.” It’s a quick walk down the main road to the large double doors of the main house. Jesse gives an impressed whistle at the size of the place. “Not in the best shape… Ah, sorry.”

The expression on her face is hard to read for a moment. Perhaps something akin to agreeing with the state of the castle, but proud of it just the same. They enter through a smaller door hidden to the side of the main doors. He takes his hat off, then his boots at his hostess’ request. “You know, I don’t think I got your name darlin’. Jesse McCree, at your service.”

"Shuichi," she answers. "I was hired to care for the castle grounds and gardens, but I am the only one. If someone lives within the castle itself, I don't think I've ever seen them."

A rumble shakes the sky just as a torrent of rain blocks the view outside the window. Shuichi smiles, leaning closer to admire the rain. The lantern light catches the bare back of her neck, the escaping locks of hair from her kerchief. "It seems I'll be making you that tea after all. Please make yourself comfortable. If you'll permit me a few moments while I change from my work clothes and put the water on?”

"Well, I was planning to look around if you don’t mind.” An idea of just what was going on here was shaping up in McCree’s mind. Single beautiful woman by the road near sunset. Pale skin. Lures well intentioned men. Jesse had seen the very thing before, though it had been a blond man and his partner then. It leaves him in a tough spot, though. If she doesn’t throw the first punch he very well can’t. And he doubts she’ll stop snacking on villagers if he just asks nicely. So, that leaves him with finding her coffin or whatever the Japanese variation of vampire uses to nest. Time to start snooping.

"Ah, of course, forgive me. You have been hired for a job and here I am distracting you." He must be the first company she's had in a long time. Maybe her other victims weren't good conversation. "If you would be so kind as to not break anything?"

Jesse takes as long as he dares looking around. There is a lot of ground to cover but he concentrates on finding stairs that lead downwards, locked rooms, and areas without windows. The place isn’t in too bad a shape on the inside. There is dust in the hard to reach places, marks from animal claws or horns on some of the woodwork. However, its obvious someone, maybe even several someones, live here. But he only has as long as it takes to change clothes and make tea, so he heads back to the room off the kitchen and sits at the low table. The door leading to the porch is open, letting in wind laden with cold and wet, but it’s nice to watch the rain fall. There is a soft click and glide of a door opening. Shuichi returns with a tray.

Whatever Jesse had been expecting his host to change into, it certainly hadn't been this. A kimono of a deep and rich blue decorated with a silvery motif he realizes is water, further marked with cherry blossoms. Their hair, however, is no longer bound, falling beyond her waist. Coiffed locks frame her face on one side and are tucked up with some small fresh cut chrysanthemums. Another of the flowers sits in a tiny vase on the tray as it is carefully set on the table.

Shuichi kneels near him and begins to serve. He can’t help but noticing the freshly washed hands and wrists peeking from the long sleeves. "I brought a little milk, sugar, and honey. I don’t know how Americans usually prefer their tea."

“This is mighty hospitable of ya, darlin’. So, gonna just come out and ask. Is this how this song and dance usually goes? Invite a gentleman in, get dolled up, one thing leads to another? Not to imply you ain’t a lady, of course.” Jesse takes a sip of the bitter tea, and adds a splash of milk to make it a bit more palatable.

"Song and dance?" Shuichi is shocked for a moment then her cheeks flush. Mouth hidden by the curl of a sleeve. "Is it that plain?.... I don't get many visitors up here and... and it truly does get lonely."

“Well, I have been to the rodeo a time or two. Now, I’m trying to be sympathetic, but you being lonely ain’t reason for disappearing those folks. It’d be a weight off my mind to know they were still alive somewhere.” He sets down his empty teacup and sets his hands hang down loose and empty on the table. Long practice keeps his muscles from tension that would slow reflexes. Show nerves.

Shuichi takes a breath, then releases it and meets his gaze across the table. " I only know of two that are alive, McCree-san. Brothers. The ones who asked me to take care of the castle... and them."

McCree feels a wave of dizziness, and immediately breaks eye contact until it passes. “Take care? You’re gonna...have to explain.” The dizziness hits again, harder. He sucks in a breath. He met her in the garden. Dirt on her hands. Tea. Damn. He tries to stand. Falls to his knees, hands braced on the table. Reaches for his crossbow.

"Oh dear. Are you feeling ill, Jesse-kun?" A simple tug on his arm upsets his unsteady balance. Jesse distantly feels his body fall against hers. Instead of crushing her smaller frame she holds him as if he weighed nothing. No... cradling. One hand idly massages through his hair as his head is curled closer to her chest... His? It's? For a moment, his skin is hypersensitive to the fabric of the kimono. Soft. There is a strangely heady sweet scent as Shuichi's face appears before his blurring vision. "I'm so very pleased you came to see us. They'll be so taken with you once they see you. Rest for now, dear Jesse-kun. You have a long night ahead of you."

 

~*~*~*~

Jesse becomes aware of scratchiness in his throat, nausea rolling in his stomach, and shivers wracking the rest of him. He opens his eyes and blinks to focus them. There is a lantern burning with just enough light for him to take in his new surroundings. A window with wooden bars, a single door, and the futon he is laying on. He is naked except for what feels like a metal collar that he finds is attached to a chain bolted to the floor.

Well. He’s had worse. Ain’t bleeding. Has all the limbs he came with. He slowly makes his way to his feet, chain jingling.

The door opens. Shuichi, whatever the creature was, enters followed by what appeared to be two men. Short horns curl from their foreheads. Sharp teeth peek from their mouths. He has to squint in the light but they had what appeared to be yakuza-like tattoos on skin that is tinged blue on one and green on the other. Oni, if he had to guess.

"Sleep well?" Shuichi cooed, reaching out to stroke his hair. Their appearance as changed as well. Golden horns branching into several points, ears with an almost fin-like shape. Patches of skin are covered in blue scales that shimmer in the low light. The belt of the kimono has been slung lower, allowing the garment to fall open a little around the chest. It sits right on the tip of his tongue what Shuichi is. It hits him when he finally catches sight of the serpentine eyes.

Dragon.

Jesse tosses his head and takes a step back. He feels his shoulders hunching, angry and embarrassed, just beginning to shy on nervous. He couldn’t have taken on a dragon even if he still had all of his weapons. Not without planning. A dragon and two oni? It’s time to start making nice, and maybe live through this.

“I’d say like the dead darlin’, but I’m acutely grateful at the moment that that’s not the case.” He tips an invisible hat to the other two men. “Howdy.”

The smaller one giggles into his hand, and pokes the other in the shoulder. “Anija, it’s true. He’s a real cowboy.”

"They must be desperate for anyone that can play at a hunter, then." The taller oni answers. He isn't sure what anija means but with Shuichi's comment from earlier, they must be the brothers.

"Genji, Hanzo." It doesn't escape his notice that the oni brothers' attention immediately move to the dragon as they speak. Of course, though. Dragons were pretty much top of the food chain anywhere. "I was thinking he could be our guard dog."

“Oooh, I’ve always wanted a puppy. Are you going to be my good boy?” It’s the shorter, green one. Genji. He is laughing at him again.

“Well, you’re holding all the cards,” Jesse mimes pulling aside his sleeve despite not having any, “Nothing up my sleeve, even. Wondering ah, though, just for curiosities sake. How you plan to make that situation come about?” He smiles, head tipped down even as he’s looking up.

"Are you certain, Ryu-sama? A hunter?" Hanzo. Dark blue skin but the tattoo is red. This one is more stoic. Cautious.

The dragon laughs. It makes Jesse shiver. With fear....and something else? As Shuichi leans closer that slightly sweet scent drifts into the air. Is it the flowers? "Who better? A hunter guarding the front door." The eyelids drop lower, a finger slipped between the collar and his skin.

A slow smile curls Hanzo's slips. "You want us to tame him then."

This time, Jesse can’t step back when he tries. That nervous feeling is bubbling up stronger, and his shivers are back. He should keep up the good ol’ boy routine. But. Fear and anger always put his back up. “Fat chance of that, bluebell.” He gives another, more forceful jerk against the hand on his collar.

“Aw, poor thing. He’s afraid of us. Tell him we’ll treat him nice, Anija.” Genji slips behind Jesse and cuddles up, an arm slipping around him. He struggles to get loose, but it’s obvious his human strength just isn’t up to it. Genji smiles and kisses under his ear when he stops. “See? Good boy.”

"We'll only try to reason with you once more." Hanzo closes the distance between them. His hand grips Jesse’s hair. Sharp. Authoritative. "You only see us as monsters; as if humans cannot be just as monstrous. That is what we were before Ryu-sama came along."

The dragon's face turns cross at the memory yet the hand that touches Genji is comforting. "Do you know what their clan told Hanzo to do? Slay his own little brother."

Jesse keeps still and quiet, except for his slightly panicked, fluttery breathing. “I’m listenin’.”

“They thought I was too wild and uncouth to bear the Shimada name.” Genji pouts as he rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “But really, they just wanted to control me. Control us both. Ryu-sama set them to rights though. Their bones are in the garden, making the pretty flowers grow.”

"My boys are free now." The dragon soothes an arm over the taller oni's arm and he visibly relaxes. Either the dragon them under a powerful spell, or they actually believe it. "And I don't have to be alone ever again. Neither do you. Think of it. No more hunting, no more danger, and yet plenty of reward. Pleasure."

“Let me make him feel good, while you and Anija watch.” Genji begs them, before turning his words back to their captive. “I’ll take care of you. You won’t even have to choose now.” He runs a clawed hand up and down his stomach, soothing and teasing at once. “I want a taste, come on, let me.” He kisses the column of Jesse’s neck, tongue dragging and teeth scraping. “Let me let me let me.”

The smirk widens on Hanzo's face at the thought. The dragon seems pleased as well. Jesse heart hammers. Hanzo settles onto a chair, thighs spread, and Shuichi settles on one of them. He can see now that the dragon is in fact the smallest of those present, with how he curls back in the oni's arm. "Have fun, Genji-kun."

Jesse evaluates his options. Chained as he is, he isn’t going anywhere even if he manages to slip out of the green oni’s hold, never mind the two others who could be on him in a second. He has been trying to play nice. Out of all of them, Jesse would bet on him being the weak link if he can get him alone. Maybe play along for a while, though it wouldn’t do to have a change of heart to suddenly.

“He-hey now. I ain’t. You won’t, come on, not with them watchin’. Leave a man some pride, darlin’.” Jesse leans into the embrace behind him as though embarrassed.

There's a laugh. A kiss pressed into his neck. "We do everything together. Later, perhaps, once you're tamed." Deft hands start moving against him. Touching. Slipping a clawed hand over dips and swells of firm, scarred flesh. "Don't you worry. Just pay attention to me." Another kiss into his neck, followed by many more. Just as a hand cups his cock and teeth scrap against his skin.

“Whoa there!” Jesse turns, both hands held up. “Easy now. Lemme just. Ease into it a bit?” He manages to look at Genji through his eyelashes despite being the taller of the two. He puts on hand on his shoulder, waits a beat, then leans in. He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the bright, pupil-less eyes. Creepy. The kiss is odd, too. Jutting fangs make finding a nice angle a challenge.

"See? I knew you'd like it." He giggles into the kiss. The hand that had been cupping him moves to his thigh. One of the fingers moves in lazy shapes he can't follow. The other arm wraps around his neck, imitating a lover's embrace.

"He appears a quick learner." The observation comes from the taller oni. There is the unspoken warning in the words. Damn. Even though they have similar eyes Hanzo's looks more dangerous, especially when he catches Jesse peeking over. A hand glides over Shuichi's kimono until it finds the hem. Slides it up until it's bunched around the pale thighs, legs also dotted with patches of scales.

"Eyes here, cowboy." Comes the admonition from Genji, accompanied by a tug on his chain.

It’s...easier than he expected, if he had ever thought he’d land in a situation like this. The claws are dangerous and sharp, a threat against his skin with every caress but only leaving trails of tingling red flesh behind. He does his best to ignore the sounds behind him, wet kisses and quiet gasps and needy moans. His hands barely shake as he threads them into bright green hair, tipping the oni’s head just a bit to the side for a deeper kiss. Just... let it happen. He can do this. Maybe wrest back a little bit of control. He nips at his partner’s mouth, and dips his tongue between his parted lips. Jesse pulls him against his thigh, making him grind his still clothed cock against him.

The oni makes a sound. Jesse mistakes it for a growl at first. Was that to bold? But no, the sound is more akin to a... purr. Genji shifts until he’s giving back just as much as he’s taking. The weight and the friction cause Jesse to choke on a bit back gasp. Genji’s slick tongue takes advantage, stroking and coating the inside of Jesse's mouth until his lungs struggle for air.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" An innocent observation as the pupil-less eyes crinkle at the corners under green strands of hair that have escaped from his ribbon.

“This...ain’t like me.” He feels hot. Shivers. Shivers of desire from when he woke up. “You gave me something.” He doesn’t stop. He is fully erect, just from that small bit of attention. He wants to go to his knees and get a cock in his mouth. He wants to be bent over and fucked. He doesn’t care that the other two are watching. No. He wants them to watch. He’ll be absolutely debauched for them.

Jesse shakes his head, trying to clear that last thought out. It’s not his. It… it just ain’t. He steps back, finds the limit of his chain. He wants to say something, but just bares his teeth and growls.

Genji nods. Let's loose a wild grin of sharp teeth. "We did. So you could relax and have fun. Anija, wanna show him?"

"Why not, Ryu-sama?" Hanzo purrs at the lover on his thigh. Master? The distinction blurs in Jesse's mind as the dragon shifts so their back is against Hanzo's chest. The already parted kimono is pulled further apart so it only just hangs off slim shoulders. The skin on Shuichi's chest is soft. Perhaps just enough to be called breasts, perhaps not, but enough for Hanzo to cup in his hands. The areolas are wide and nipples prominent. And how the dragon starts squirming when the thumb and forefinger of each cupped hand wrap around a nipple and tug.

"Nnn!" A whine escapes, another squirm. "You two, always so greedy. You need to wait!"

"Ryu-kuuuun, I wanna show him!" Each syllable is drawn out, sing-song and playful. Jesse’s breath hitches in anticipation. He can’t look away. Why? Then the smell hits him again. Makes his head reel from even this far away. His cock pulses with a hot surge of arousal. Pre-cum drips off in a lewd string. White fluid is leaking from the dragon's nipples. First in little drips, then in squirts as Hanzo continues to express it.

Jesse’s knees feel weak. He wants it. He can already taste how hot and sweet it would be. He wants to bat Bluebell’s hands off, lick the scales clean, suck blue fingers till there is nothing left on them. It’s getting harder to think. He grips the base of his dick, tight enough to hurt. He is so turned on, it feels bigger and harder than it ever has. “Sons of bitches.” He turns his back, but it doesn’t help. The scent is still there. The whines of pleasure. He starts to stroke, helplessly.

"That's it. Good boy." A hand starts to pet through his hair again. Genji presses his body against him, now free of clothes, a green thigh for him to rut against. Slick fingers carefully probe at his entrance. Testing. Gives a pleased growl when the muscles tighten at the touch. "Gonna make you feel so good. Open you right up."

Jesse is ashamed of the noise he makes. In response to the praise. Again at the filthy promises. He doesn’t fight when he is lowered to his knees, or against the gentle press of a hand bending him over. He growls, the sound deep in his throat, but it’s a token resistance especially with how sweetly he was keening for it just seconds before. His hand doesn’t stop, he doesn’t think he could if he tried. He can’t think. There is just sensation. Hands, claws against him. Sweet smells. Pleasure. The bare floor under his hand and knees because he tried to run, before. Why had he tried to escape? It feels so good.

“Please.”

The fingers slip into him. The talons should be tearing him, but they don't. Whether because Genji is careful or they've been retracted--

"Ah!" The thought flees the moment Genji rubs that bud inside him. He tries to rock back on the slick fingers but the strong hand at his back keeps him in place.

"What pretty sounds," the green oni observes in a sotto voice. And forces Jesse make it again. And again. Pushing Jesse so closer and higher and tighter, but holding him back from his peak.

"Do you think you're prepared enough, pet?" Jesse chokes on a desperate sob as his fingers and then the hand on his back withdraw. Then he is spreading his cheeks and a tongue is entering him. Warm, slick, but not as firm or deep as before. Jesse can’t see, but he can hear Genji moaning, and the same slick noises of him fingerfucking himself. They are still watching. Watching them both.

“That’s enough Genji. Move.”

The younger oni gives a put-upon sigh, but complies by moving back to the futon. “Puppy. Hey look, got a treat for you.” He pulls one leg up to his chest, holds his cheeks apart with his other hand to show his now slick and loose hole. “Come here, boy.”

Jesse crawls back to him eagerly. He doesn’t hesitate to take the body on offer, pushing in with a series of sharp impatient thrusts. Genji throws his legs over Jesse’s shoulders, letting him bend his body near in two. He gets two fistfuls of green hair, holding the man under him in an illusion of helplessness as he takes him.

“Who is the animal now, Hunter? Just like that. He likes it hard.”

“Anija!” Genji whines.

“Do you want me to come play, little brother?”

A purr is rumbles by his neck as Genji sucks at his skin. Hips drive up to meet his own. "Just like that, just like that. You know what you're doing. So gooood." Genji's words run together in the hunter's mind. A steady stream of sounds edging him on. Which meant, of course, he was distracted when a set of hands grab his hips for a cock to press into his slickened ass.

"Nn!"

"Quiet now," an instruction sharp in his ears. He obeys, but it’s hard as the oni above him gives him no time to adjust, fucking him hard and fast.

“Hanzo.” The dragon says, just slightly rebuking. The hard, punishing pace slows considerably into a smooth and endless slide of in and out. “There. If we punish him needlessly, what will we be able to do when his behavior does need correction? Put on a show for me.”

Genji lays back, horns scraping the wooden floors and bracketed by his arms. He lets his legs do all the work of keeping him on Jesse’s cock, lets the motion of the two above him rub him slowly into bliss. “His face is so cute right now. He is panting for it like a dog, Anija, drool in his beard, eyes glassy. Are you with us, puppy? Yeah, move those hips, fuck yourself with us. Such a good boy.”

A show? The words barely register in Jesse's mind. But he can feel it. Eyes on him. More tantalizing then the oni inside him or the tight heat of the other underneath him. Anything, anything. That's what he knows he'll do to stop this rising ache of need.

"How is he, Hanzo-kun?" The dragon purrs, eyes watching his face. It flushes an even darker shade at the voice of his master. A shuddering moan as the human's hips snap back to meet him. "The three of you. Such a lovely picture for me." They've sunk a little in their seat, kimono opening as they brace their legs up on the surface. A pink cock, hard and arching, falls against their stomach, ignored in favor for teasing their flesh beneath their nipples. The milk is leaking heavier now. Wanting for mouths to consume it.

“A wet, sloppy hole. No coordination, no discipline, selfish.” Hanzo continues to roll his hips, in and out, hands gripping and controlling gently. He looks back up to the dragon. “You look so pretty. Like you need to be sucked. Shall we give our little pet the honor?” He slides a hand up his back, thumb tracing the dip of Jesse’s spine, till his fingers thread through sweat dampened brown hair. Still gentle, but firm, he tightens his grip and tilts Jesse’s face up for Shuichi to inspect.

"Would you like, Jesse-kun?" The question is soft. Even as the words form the oni beneath him laughs. "The master tastes so good."

Jesse tries to nod but is pulled up short by the hand in his hair. He opens his mouth, puts out his tongue, and begs for it with whines and yips. His teeth are no longer flat and smooth, ending in rounded little points. The dragon glides easily into place, kneeling beside Genji’s head, the fabric of their clothing still gathered at their elbows. They had been expecting him to arch up. To lap up the little streams of milk to the source. So a gasp of surprise bubbles out of Shuichi's throat when he goes down on their cock. Eager and hungry.

“Oh, what a good boy you are. I almost feel remorse for calling you selfish.” Hanzo sounds surprised, but pleased. He meets his brother’s eyes and comes to an unspoken agreement. They both begin to move. No more teasing, no more games. They chase their own pleasure using the body between them, reward for them all for pleasing their master. Hanzo helps Jesse maintain his position to suck on Shuichi’s cock as he sloppily sucks, rocking against it with the motion of his body.

“Master, give him more, give it to him, he’s been such a good boy. Oh, I want to come, yeah, give it to me pup.” Genji fists his dick with some difficulty from the contortion of his body, muscles tense and straining.

“Oh, oh, oh, yes! Fuck, you’re getting bigger! Fuck, that’s so good!” He comes in thick strings, splashing against his face and chest. He keens softly through it, hand moving with rapid wet noises until it’s over, then relaxing with a content, filthy expression. “Ah, Anija, you have to try his cock, it’s so good.”

His brother only grunts in return. Teeth dig into the skin of the human's back. His thrusts finally slow, stutter, flush against the human's rear as his seed is planted deep inside him. "P-Perhaps when he is not so tired."

He pulls out, lets his master’s hands replace his and kneels by his brother’s side, happily sated. Genji lays his head in his lap, getting even more come in his hair.

Hands stroke along the quivering thighs of the dragon softly, in awe at the crumbling look of control on their face even as their master keeps perfectly still. Save for a talon-tipped hand stroking along the disheveled hair, in time with the purrs rumbling in their chest. Words older than understanding falling from lips parted in pleasure.

Jesse sucks desperately, as though by giving pleasure he could finally be granted his own hard sought peak. He would beg, if he could remember how, if his mouth was not full. Even his masters cock tasted sweet, filling his mouth like a treat. Unheeded tears and spit drip down his face. He shakes and trembles, aching knees threatening to give way beneath him.

“Ah, poor pet, you’ve been so good for us and we haven't been good to you.” Hanzo reaches out with the hand that isn’t petting through his brother’s hair and gives Jesse a fist to rut into. “How is it for you, Ryu sama? You look close.”

Words answer, then a swallow before they remember to speak a language they could understand. "Close." The hand in Jesse's hair traces down to his jawline, scratching against the facial hair. "Swallow, or draw back so you won't choke." The instruction comes without waver, but the oni know from the flutter in their voice how close they are. Before twitching. Arching. A beautiful dance of their entire being as they claim the hunter as well.

Jesse draws back, sucking on the flushed red head until it pulses with white spend, then pulls back further to let it splash and drip down his face. He moans, long and brokenly, as he finally gets to come as well. He can no longer hold himself up. He falls onto his side to pant, jerking with overwhelming aftershocks. He whines. Crawls with one hand the short distance to Hanzo. Nuzzles his thigh.

“Yes, alright. Up here, boy.” Jesse pillows his head across from Genji, who smiles at him.

“We match.” He says, pointing to both of their come covered faces. Hanzo smacks him in the back on the head. “Owwwwwww. Mean!”

"Hanzo."

The elder brother's lips purse at the playful reprimand. Then part in excitement as Shuichi settles near his head. It takes only a moment for the dragon to settle in the new position, to present their chest within reach until the oni's lips close over one swollen nipple. Now their master's voice is shaking. Relief and want mixing as the pressure is released.

Hanzo drinks greedily, taking his fill as he likes it. Eventually, Genji gets tired of waiting and sidles up Hanzo body to lick at the edges of his mouth until he finally shares. They become distracted by each other, mouths moving together softly. Surfacing to take another pull that they share between them, then falling back into each other.

“Pet, come up here. Come and get your reward.” Shuichi carefully guides Jesse up, who’s eyes are glassed over, expression far away. He guides him to his other nipple. It takes a moment for him to open his mouth. Testing licks. Then longer. Followed by lips closing and soft suction. The two onis fall back onto the pillows, flagging energy recuperating by interest in each other. Jesse ignores them easily. This is nice. Comforting and comfortable.

The milk floods his mouth with only a few gentle pulls. Thick and warm, and just a little bit sweet, quenching a first deep in his belly he did not know existed. His master shivers in response, keening softly. Pleasure. He is bringing his master pleasure through his nursing. The knowledge delights him even as the milk gently tugs him deeper and deeper into contentment. Unaware of the final changes that it is ravishing across and through this body.

"There. Isn't so bad, is it?" Shuichi's words murmur deep in their throat. Reassuring and affectionate. A sigh released slowly and deeply as the suckling deepens. Slim but powerful arms wrap around his shoulders, hands gently in his hair. "Good boy. Good boy."

~*~*~*~

 

The tales from the town of Hanamura once were full of mysterious disappearances, of dangers lurking in the old castle. Of demons from the past roaming the ramparts, of long and glistening scales in the fog. Now, they have grown to include howls under the moonlight, a beast that is half man and half wolf now roaming the old grounds. Rumors say he was a hunter once, hired to protect the village from the monsters on the hill.

Now he is one, and Hanamura lies trembling, ceded to its new masters.


End file.
